In the Dark
by PyroWolfStar
Summary: werewolf!CloudxReno AU this story has Yaoi! rated M for later chapters!
1. In The Dark

Authors note: Hello :D thanks for clicking the link! This is my first story and it is set in an AU modern time. There will be yaoi in this story so if this offends you in any way shape or form or if you just don't like it, there's a nice little back button for you to use. Other than that enjoy! ^-^

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters used in this story! Seriously if I did this wouldn't be on fanfiction, this would probly be the game itself ^^;**_

In The Dark

_**I ran down the dark ally only stopping to listen to the echoing feet of my pursuers, I could hardly hear the patter of feet over the pounding of my heart which was trying to escape my chest. I willed my aching legs to move faster as I skidded around a corner hoping for an exit…shit! A dead end! My lungs were burning from running, but I can still hear them coming… I turned to run out of the ally I was confined to when I saw their shadow. I ran to the back of the ally trying to climb the wall but failing, my pursuer smirked and stalked slowly closer and closer to me. I turned and slid down the wall in defeat, this is it… I am going to die.**_

1 month earlier

_**Riiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiing! RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG! **_"Ahhh!" I screamed as I fell out of bed the sheets still tangled around my waist covering up my modesty. I grunted and untangled them so I could silence the piercing screams of my phone. "Yo, Reno speaking…" I answered with a yawn, looking at my Ihome to see the time, 11am….

'_Reno? …..did I wake you up?'_

Ahh Cloud… "S'aight I had to get up soon anyways" I said with a stretch and another yawn

'_Oh ok, good'_

I held the phone between my shoulder and cheek so I could throw on a pair of pants "mmhmm," I hummed "….so what's up Cloudy-boy?" I moved to the kitchen of my apartment, throwing a bagel into the toaster oven as I waited for a response.

'_Reno…can I come over?' _

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, not liking the tone of which Cloud was using….he sounded nervous. "Sure, but what's up?" he sighed and knowing him, probly is running his fingers through his hair to calm down.

'_I just have to talk to you is all…' _

He still sounded nervous but before I could reply back there was a lot of scratching and ruffling of fabric and the line went dead….Cloud had never hung up on me before, I stared at the phone a bit before I smelt my bagel beginning to burn.

"Oh shit!" I grabbed my slightly burnt bagel forgetting they were hot and ended up juggling them onto a plate and washing my reddened fingers under the water to soothe them. I sighed and whipped my fingers on my pants to dry them, and buttered my bagel. As I sat down to eat my slightly burnt bagel, someone knocked on my door. I took a large bite of my bagel before opening the door not bothering to check who it was, I already knew it was Cloud.

He smiled at me nervously, "hey…" he said as he ran a hand through his blond spikes.

"So… what's up?" I asked closing the door and walking back into the kitchen that was connected to the living room, to grab my unfinished bagel.

Cloud shifted and ran his hand through his spikes again before sighing, his blue eyes firmly situated on the hardwood floor of my living room. "Reno, "He said finally. "Can you sit please?"

Uh oh…. "Uhh, ok. Are you ok?" I asked as I sat on my plushy leather couch.

"Yeah…" he answered, and looked around briefly as if he thought some one was listening. I tilted my head slightly in confusion, he was acting strange… "Reno," he said softly and cleared his thought. "Reno, you remember when I told you about the 'Kyodaina ōkami'?" he asked.

I remember that conversation…

**~~ (flashback third person) ~~**

"Hey, Reno…" Cloud said one day wile they were lounging on the couch,

"Yeah…?" Reno replied drowsily his eyes still glued to the screen of the plasma TV playing a movie.

"Have you ever heard of something called the 'Kyodaina ōkami'" Cloud asked looking at Reno for a reaction.

"Hmm…nope can't say that I have…why?" Reno answered with a question.

Cloud shrugged but continued "'Kyodaina ōkami' means 'giant wolves' in Japanese, in ancient text books it was said that these 'wolves' were actually people who could turn into wolves and used to protected the ancient cities of Japan…" Cloud shifted so he could face Reno on the couch.

"Really? Sorta like werewolf guard dogs?" Reno asked, finally taking his eyes off the screen and paying full attention to Cloud.

"Yeah, pretty much." the blond confirmed.

"What happened to them? Why don't they still have them?" Reno asked.

"They say it's because the leader of them all, the alpha of all the 'Kyodaina ōkami' attacked the emperor, almost killing him. The emperor was fatally wounded but ordered his soldiers to kill all the 'Kyodaina ōkami' so that this never happened again. They killed all of them….and because they were so loyal to the royal family and people they didn't fight back…" Cloud finished his story softly.

"What happened to the alpha?" Reno asked sitting up straight and looking right at Cloud.

"No one knows, it was rumored that he jumped off a cliff to escape the Japanese soldiers, but it is also said that he escaped Japan and swam to America…" Cloud shrugged. "But it's just a myth…" Cloud said dismissively.

"Interesting…" Reno inquired. Both turned their attention to the forgotten movie, but Reno wasn't watching he was thinking about the 'Kyodaina ōkami' and all the innocent lives lost…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (end flashback) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Yeah, I remember…" oh boy do I remember…I had nightmares about that for weeks!

"Good…" Cloud sighed and crouched in front of me.

"Why?" I asked after a long silence.

"b-because….I-I'm…one of them…" Cloud stuttered and looked down at the suddenly interesting floor. We sat in silence me staring at Cloud, and Cloud boring holes into the floor with his eyes.

"Are you serious?" I asked, carefully.

"…Yes." He said softly and looked me in the eye to show he wasn't just messing around.

"I thought you said it was just a myth, though…" I said thinking over the story Cloud had told me for the hundredth time.

Cloud looked down again "no… it's true."

"So the story about the alpha killing people…" I didn't finish my sentence.

Cloud nodded knowing the rest of what I was saying.

"So then how can you be here if… they killed all of your kind?" I asked standing up so I could pace back and fourth, pondering the probability of this in my head.

Cloud stood and watched me pace for a bit before answering my question, "my ancestors escaped into the dense woods and waited them out, centuries later my grand parents boarded a ship to America where my mom was born, and my dad was human. The thing is the gene for the 'Kyodaina ōkami' picks random generations, so only few actually have the gene and even less can transform…" Cloud said and rubbed at his temples.

I stopped pacing to face Cloud. "I need some air…" I said as I walked in my room to grab a shirt, forgetting I wasn't wearing one. I walked passed Cloud swiftly to be greeted by the cold February air, I shivered. Scolding myself inwardly at my stupid decision to only take a thin sweatshirt instead of a warm jacket. I walked down the street my boots hitting the crisp icy ground in a fast pace rhythm. My heart beat faster in my chest as I started to jog down the busy sidewalk jerking passed people and turning into a shady dark ally to catch my breath, I walk at a leisurely speed listening to the echoes of my boots hitting pavement. …wait a minute… I stop walking and the echoes continue. I walk faster and they get closer I look back to see a man in a black ski mask is approaching me. I continue to walk and he catches up to me and says in a gruff voice, "Give me your wallet and anything else valuable" and slaps his crowbar against his open palm.

"How about... no!" I say and run down the ally speeding away from my attacker.

He chases after me shouting "hey!" and "wait!"

I scoff this guy wants me to stop running so he can gladly beat the shit outta me and take all my valuables? 'Whata retard, yo!' I laugh at my own thought, not paying attention to where I'm going and run into a dead end.

"Damn it!" I swear and turn to run out when I see the guy at the end of the ally.

He smirks at me, and saunters closer "oh look, a dead end." He taunts.

I ball my fists and get ready to fight, when I hear a rumbling sound… sort of like… a growl?

A cream colored wolf jumps down from the building behind me hackles raised and snarls viciously at my attacker. The wolf is at least 5ft tall at the shoulder. The man drops his crowbar and raises his hands in the air, the wolf makes a sound somewhere between a vicious bark and a malicious snarl. I gulp hoping the wolf hadn't noticed me and try to slip out of the ally after the man ran away screaming and crying, but stop dead in my tracts when the wolf looks at me and walks closer.

**Authors note: yeah, I know I ended with a cliffy, no worries I have this next chapter all typed up in this neat little save folder on my computer. I just want one review! Juuuuuust one then I will post the next chappie A.S.A.P. So take a gamble and write a little review. **


	2. Shadows Lurking

AN: Kay! As I promised I have the second chappie! Yaay! I would like to thank everyone who commented and faved and added this story to their alerts! Thanks guys! So, on with the…disclaimer..?

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone in this story! They all belong to their respectful owners.**_

_**So with that outta the way…. On to the next chappie! **_

Shadows Lurking

I flattened myself against the grubby vandalized wall, and watched the wolf carefully as it sat and stared at me.

"O-ok, w-Wolfe." I stuttered, as I tried to slowly sneak out of the ally.

The wolf snorted at me and gave me an un-amused look, rolling its clear blue eyes.

I stopped and looked closer at the wolf, it was huge to say the least. Standing -what I could only estimate as- close to 5 feet at the shoulder, it had what seemed to be blond fur…'the same shade as Clouds hair…', and beautiful clear as the noon day sky, blue eyes that were glowing faintly…'hmm, they remind me of Cloud's eyes…aww shit, Cloud is probly still at my apartment…' I was snapped from my internal thoughts when a faint shimmer caught my eye, when the wolf moved his head, the evening sunlight cast a beam of light that reflected off something shiny on the wolf's ear. When I looked closer it was an earring….wait, wait, wait! A wolf with an earring! No, not just and earring but it looked just like Cloud's earring! A wolf head with a ring in its mouth…my mouth went dry, and my heart sped up dangerously fast…my mind was racing and played and replayed Cloud telling, and explaining that he was a 'Kyodaina ōkami' over and over…

My jaw hit the floor and I gasped out a "C-Cloud…"

What I newly realized to be wolf Cloud hunched over and panted, and amused look in his eyes…that's when I realized this 'panting' was actually the wolf version of laughing…

"Yo! Stop laughing at me!" I said and crossed my arms over my chest, with and undignified look.

This –however- seemed to only entertain him more, for he rolled on his back kicking his hind feet in the air.

In an attempt to make a dramatic exit, I pushed myself off the wall only for my legs to turn to Jell-O and almost fall. …Well I would have fallen if it wasn't for Cloud softly pressing his head against my back to keep me upright.

I could feel his cold nose through my sweat shirt and shivered. He waited till I could stand properly before removing his head from my back, and lying down in front of me.

I gave him a questioning look; he just rolled his eyes and gestured with his nose to his back, a signal for me to get on.

I took a shaky step back, "umm, no…you remember the horse incident don't you?" we both cringed at that memory, and I subconsciously rubbed at my previously horseshoe marked butt.

He huffed and fixed me with this look of 'Do-I-look-like-a-horse-to-you?' and impatiently gestured to his back again, with a slight growl.

"Ok, ok!" I said and lifted my hands up in the universal sign for 'I give up', and climbed hesitantly onto his back. His fur was so warm I couldn't help but snuggle into it a little more. He stood again and I watched the ground which used to be close, get farther from my feet.

'**hold on'** I heard a deep voice echo and bounce around my head, I looked around quickly to look for the source of this voice, when the furry body beneath me lunged forward in a full sprint, I let out a startled shout and buried my fingers into the soft warm fur of his neck. We turned down another dead end ally were a large closed dumpster was pushed up against the back of a shady building. There had to be at least 10 feet of brick wall straight up from the dumpster to the roof of the building. But this didn't seem to phase wolf Cloud.

'**Get ready to jump' **I heard the voice again,

'Oh no… he's not seriously going to attempt this is he?' I thought and griped him tighter, as he sped up in the diminishing distance between the dumpster and us, he jumped easily onto it and propelled upward to the roof of the building, landing safely at the top.

I took a moment to realize that I -in fact- hadn't died from falling off and/or, getting crushed by a freakishly large wolf, and breathed a sigh of relief. Cloud swiveled one of his ears to the side and seemed to smirk, and laugh at me for almost having a heart attack.

I 'hmphed' and turned my head to the side in a comical pout, "you would have been scared too…" I said and crossed my arms over my chest to complete the look. Cloud sighed and looked forward again at the scene before us. The sky was beginning to turn a rosy shade of pink, and the sun was casting long shadows off the buildings it was behind. "Wow, when did it get so late?" I asked out loud and checked my watch it was 5:23 already.

'**I know a better place to watch the moon rise**' the voice sounded in my head again. I looked at Cloud, 'nah, it couldn't have been…' I thought to myself, '…but then again he can turn into a wolf so maybe..?' I shook my head as if trying to shake the thought away. "Hey, Cloud..?" I said, Cloud looked at me questioningly. "Was that you earlier…talking to me in my head…?" I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck.

Cloud nodded his furry head and started to walk around the roof of the building.

'**Yeah, I can only talk to you like this when I'm in wolf form. Otherwise it would sound like this:**' the voice stopped, only to be replaced by yipping and whine/grunting.

"What did you just say?" I laughed and Cloud shook his head and grunted at my amusement.

'**I said: do you want to watch the moonrise?**'

"Why not?" I said still chuckling a bit, leaning down so I could grasp the warm fur again. Cloud ran swiftly crossed the building jumping on the rooftops from one to the next. The way Cloud was running and jumping was nothing like a horse, the movements were smooth and fluent even when he landed on another building it was feather light and graceful.

I smiled at the sensation of flying when we jumped over a particularly far building, the wind making my fiery ponytail fly out behind me. I let out a joyful "whoop"

We made it to another rooftop where the city merged into the more open part of the highway tunnels. Cloud jogged into a seeming random tunnel and stopped before an almost invisible hole in the dark side of the tunnel. The hole was large enough so that we could go through and not hit the ceiling or walls, but small enough so that it was almost impossible to see when driving. We entered the dark tunnel, and this is when I realized I couldn't see a thing.

"Yo Cloud, can you see…?" I whispered and waved my hand to where I thought my face was.

'**Yeah, can you see?**' Cloud said and I felt us turn a bit to the left.

"Not at all! Its way to dark" I whispered again

'**Why are you whispering?**' Cloud asked, but I didn't get to respond when I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. I felt it when Cloud wagged his tail slightly and said, '**we're almost there.**'

**AN: I guess now is as good a place as any to stop. And with another cliffy but not as dramatic as the first one. So I will need at least one review for the next chapter to get posted, and I will start on it now. So thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	3. The Evenngs Dusk

AN: thank you for the review(s)! a special thanks to seto dickinson, for you are the one who kicked my butt in gear, this chapter has been sitting unfinished on my computer for over a month.

_**Disclaimer: I, PyroWolfStar do NOT own Reno, Cloud or anyone else you may recognize in this story! They belong to….square enix? (I think) **_

The evenings dusk

The salty air of the ocean assaulted my lungs as we exited the dark tunnel. By now the sun was behind us, casting long shadows on the ground. As the last of the golden orange rays faded away to the deep blue of night and each of the stars twinkled to life, the moon lazily climbed over the horizon. The pale white glow of the moon reflecting off the water was mesmerizing. The waters choppy surface caused the pale light of the moons reflection to be tossed and pulled about. Making the water look like an even darker blue than it was.

Cloud lied down so I could climb off him and sit on the clean rocky sand of the beach, and watch the moon's assent into the sky. It was quiet…peaceful even. The only sounds were the waves gently lapping at the sand, and the occasional sigh from either me or Cloud. A cool gust of wind caressed my face and neck. I shivered and snuggled into Clouds side and raising my arms behind my head so I could lean back with a relaxed sigh.

'**Comfy?**' Cloud asked as he rested his large head in my lap.

"Mmmhmm" I hummed in agreement, reaching down to stroke one of his ears. I chuckled softly, when I stopped petting him he nuzzled my hand with his nose, and relaxed again when I started petting him more.

"Hey…Spike, ya still awake?" I asked after stretching out my legs and looking at him for an answer; the only response was an ear swiveling in my direction as a signal he was listening.

"Yer part wolf, why aint ya howlin' ta the moon?" I asked curiously and looked up at the moon like it would give me an answer.

Cloud lifted his head and looked up too before looking me from the corner of his eye answering, '**Wolves don't howl to the moon, Reno**' and promptly returned his head to my lap.

"Oh, ok…but why _do_ wolves howl, if it's not ta the moon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "…an' how come you haven't returned to your normal form yet, yo?" I added and looked at Cloud expectantly.

'**Well, to answer your first question, we only howl to call others of our pack and scare away other packs, or if we are lost. And for your second question…**' he paused and shifted as if embarrassed.

"What?" I asked giving up on the war I was losing and let my smirk show through.

'**well…I transformed in a hurry to chase after you…I couldn't get my cloths off, without loosing sight of you, so…**' he trailed off looking away, I'm sure if he were in his human form his face would be beet red with a blush.

"In otha words…?" I asked attempting to keep a straight face and suppress my smirk and ending up with a cheesy grin instead.

He gave me an 'are-you-serious?' look, and when I just stared back expecting and answer, he sighed and looked away completely.

'**In other words, I would be as naked as the day I was born…happy?**' he answered and stood up, causing me to fall on my back.

"With that sexy mental image, then, yeah." I laughed when he gave me a surprised look. And I returned it with a lopsided grin, to which he grunted and walked a little farther down the beach shaking his head.

I stood up, brushing the sand from my back and pants, before jogging to catch up to Cloud. His long strides making it somewhat difficult to do.

We walked calmly in silence for a wile. I shoved my hands into my pockets and sighed, my breath fogging before me. I was about to say something when Cloud stopped in his tracks, ears erect and pose stiff. He was looking straight ahead of us at something I couldn't see; I caught up to him a little and looked in the direction he was staring so intently at. About 100 yards away stood, what looked to be a pack of dogs…that is until I saw on closer inspection that their jaws were hanging open and an almost frothy substance was leaking out, and they were stumbling around almost Dunkley. One of them fell over, and suddenly started violently seizing and wheezing, more of the white foam bubbled out of its slack maw.

I stepped back closer to Cloud, a gust of wind swept crossed the beach making my hair blow out in front of me. I watched with horror as one by one they stuck their noses in the air, and slowly turned to face us.

Cloud and I backed up a couple more steps, when they started to slowly approach us. I could hear their ragged breaths as they struggled to breathe, and got closer and closer. There was no doubt in my mind that these dogs were rabid, or poisoned or both.

'**Reno! Run!**' I heard Clouds voice echo in my head. And I watched him take a step forward letting out a vicious growl that could have been considered a roar, and bared his huge white teeth.

The dogs, too sick with rage to recognize their disadvantage against Cloud, began to sprint towards us. Cloud ran towards them and began to fight; grabbing one of the closest dogs by the head and snapping its neck with a shake of his head.

I stood there paralyzed from the scene playing out in front of me; one of the dogs saw an opening in Clouds defense latching onto his neck, when he was occupied with another dog. Cloud let out an enraged snarl and turned his head grabbing the dog's leg and pulling to dislodge it. The gruesome sounds of flesh being torn and bones breaking along with the metallic smell of blood and sick animal made my stomach flip. I gagged and covered my nose with one hand, and clutched at my stomach with the other, and looked away. A yelp followed by the sound of something scraping the sand sounded before it was suddenly gone, and replaced by tired pants. I looked up to see Cloud release one of the dogs necks, he was covered in blood that was and wasn't his own. His head hung low, and his sides heaved in uneven ragged breaths.

I looked around the beach in front of me with a wince, the bodies of the dogs were scattered everywhere. There where at least 10 of them, some more mangled than others but all were dead. I flinched when I saw one that was completely torn open from its neck to its stomach.

I looked back at Cloud, he was sitting and examining one of the dead dogs, and he sniffed it then snorted with a growl almost immediately.

"Cloud…?" I said softly, Cloud immediately stood up and snarled in my direction, blood still dripping off his face onto the sand. I gasped and took a step back. He seemed to recognize me after a wile and immediately stopped growling.

'**Sorry… I thought you were another dog**' he said and sighed.

"Are you ok..?" I asked concerned, he had a nasty gash on his chest that was bleeding steadily.

'**Yeah, I'm fine.**' He answered and walked over to me, slightly favoring his right back leg.

"Do ya think you can make it back to my place?" I asked, reaching up and softly petting one of his ears.

He closed his eyes and pressed his head closer to my hand, nodding his head 'yes.'

**AN: ha-ha! Chaptah finished, with much more to come! Why are there random rabid dogs on a random beach? Why did Cloud seem so worried about it? Is there someone deliberately putting them there? If so then who? And why? Will I ever answer your questions? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out in the next chaptah of In the Dark! XD oh and one more question, Review? **


	4. Of moonlight and teases: part 1

**An: I'm soooooooo sorry I couldn't update! *is pelted with tomatoes* I couldn't update for a wile because I didn't have a computer, but I bet y'all don't care bout that so on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own! Actually the plot is mine… but other than that nope no owning here.**

Of moonlight and teases: part 1

We walked back to the tunnel, Cloud letting me hold onto his tail so I didn't run into walls or trip on anything.

"hey Spiky?" I said breaking the silence when I could see the light at the other end of the tunnel. "those dogs had rabies, right?" I asked, Cloud nodded his head almost sadly.

"shouldn't you get a rabies shot? I mean, 'cuz its contagious and you got bit by the dogs…" I trailed off.

'**no,'** he shook his head, **'the gene repels all illnesses and defects' **he stopped at the entrance of the tunnel.

"oh, cool" I said and breathed a sigh of relief, "hey, I'm gunna walk home, I'll meet you at my place." I added, changing the subject, the thoughts of Cloud going rabid sent and unpleasant chill down my spine.

'**you sure'** he asked turning his head slightly in my direction.

I let go of his tail and smirked, "aww! Wolfie is worried about me?" I teased and looked around him to see his face, he shook hi head and swished his tail in my face.

"hey!" I laughed and grabbed at his tail to stop the swishing.

He chuckled a bit and moved so I could get out of the tunnel, **'alright, I guess we aren't too far from your house' **he said and paused a second to think, **'ok so go left on 13****th**** ave, then straight down 4****th**** st. you will know the rest of the way after that.'** he said then quickly looked around to see if there was any people, satisfied with the lack of pedestrians, he dashed across the road and jumping onto a nearby building using the fire escape. He stood on the roof of the building for a moment turning to look at me. He let out an ominous low howl,

'_probly just for fun_' I thought and laughed slightly when I saw someone walking down the sidewalk flinch and look around and quickly run into the nearest building. I looked back up to see his shadow quickly disappear.

I sighed and checked my wrist watch '_11:30 already?_' I thought to myself and started to jog down the sidewalk.

'_13__th __ave….13__th __ave…_' I chanted in my head

"17th ave…16th ave….15th, 14th…." I read the street signs as I jogged. I stopped when I was at another cross walk and waited for the 'go ahead' sign, once it dinged I jogged across, there weren't as many people around as there is in the day, but it is waaaaaay shadier…I slowed to a fast paced walk and shoved my hands into my pockets,

'_I wonder if Cloud_ _is already there…he probly is. I bet he phased back and is sitting on my couch in my pajamas-_' I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts by a tall stranger, he had a long black coat on with the hood up. I was about to shout 'hey', but it died out before I could voice it when he looked at me, I couldn't see his face, but something flashed from the dark depths of his hood and I shuddered.

'_what the…?_' A car horn beeped grabbing my attention for a split second, when I looked back the stranger was gone.

"oh…kay?" I said out loud, I turned around and continued on my path home. I turned onto 4th st and started to jog again.

I thought back to the stranger in black I saw earlier, my body moving on auto pilot down the streets I knew by heart.

'_what the hell was his problem…? And that flash…was that his eyes? Weird, yo…_' I looked up so see I was at my apartment opening the door expecting it to be unlocked. I called out for Cloud and looked a my watch '_12:18... Wow it took me over 45 min to get home…._'

I stepped into the living room looking around to see if Cloud was here because I didn't get a response. My eye caught something on my couch, and now I know why I didn't get a response before. There was Cloud; sprawled out on my couch, with one leg thrown over the back and an arm flung over his eyes sleeping peacefully. And to make this picture sexier than it was, he was in my pajamas -well my pajama pants to be exact- leaving his smooth chest and hard abs exposed. The pants were pretty low on his hips letting a teasing glimpse of the darker blond hairs under his belly button.

'_look who is a natural blond_' I thought with a smirk.

The window across from the couch caused a beam of pale moonlight to blanket him with its radiant glow making him seem godly, his hair was as spiky as ever framing his face in a blond halo.

I quietly took off my shoes and stepped closer to him, examining all of the gorgeous body in font of me sleeping soundlessly.

He appeared to have wrapped an ace bandage around his chest and neck where I assume his largest wounds were. I subconsciously ran my finger lightly across one of his muscular arms, he had little scratches on his arms that seem to be healing already. He stirred and I took a step back retracting my hand.

He sat up with a large yawn and opening his deep blue sleepy eyes, he looked around a second, confused, before remembering where he was and relaxing again. I just stood there quietly watching him for a moment before he seemed to realize I was there.

"Hey…" he greeted and rubbed his eyes drowsily with another yawn, I inwardly squealed '_he's just so damn cute!_'

"hey yourself sleepin' beauty" I replied back with a chuckle.

"hope you don't mind me using your first aide kit." he looked down at his legs then back at me "and your pants" he added with a slight upturn of his lips.

"nah I don't mind" I said absently over my shoulder and walked into the bathroom to shuck off my dirty and damp cloths. I winced a bit when I could hear sand pour onto the floor when I chucked my pants into the hamper along with my sweatshirt. I face palmed, I forgot to grab a towel. Luckily my t-shirt covered my more explicit parts, but just barely. I rolled my eyes at my self and quickly shuffled across the hall connecting my living room to my bathroom and bedroom. Grabbing myself a towel and rapping it around my waist I walked into the living room to tell Cloud I was gunna shower, but finding him sound asleep again but this time he was leaning on the armrest of the couch.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a soft smile, turning to exit the living room and enter the bathroom. I turned on the water and removed my towel, shirt and hair tie. I stepped into the shower and ran my fingers through my hair. I sighed happily when the coldness that had settled within me was chased away by the pleasantly warm water. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back so the water could run down my face and into my hair. I leaned forward onto the wall under the showerhead and rested my head on my arm and thought back to the beach.

'_what the hell was with those dogs? And why where they there…?_' I asked myself and grabbed my shampoo bottle and squirted some into my hand and massaged it into my hair,

'_and that fuckin' creepy ass dude!_' I thought and rinsed out my hair and grabbed the conditioner bottle,

'_what the fuck was with him!_' I furrowed my brows and rubbed the conditioner around running my fingers through and wincing when my hand would get caught in a tangle.

'_he had his hood over his head but I could see a flash like his eyes were glowing…kinda like Clouds do…' _I rinsed out my hair and grabbed my body wash

'_Cloud…he's probly sleeping on my couch still…all shirtless and sexy…' _I looked down to see the product of my straying thoughts stir.

"damn it…well cold shower it is, then" I mumbled to myself and turned off the warm water completely and letting out a quiet yelp at the sudden icy coldness, continuing my shower in a rush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Cloud PoV~~~~~~~~~~~

I was ripped from my pleasant sleep when I almost fell off the couch. And when I say 'almost' I mean; I fell on the hardwood floor smacking my head on the ground. Rolling on my back I groaned pitifully and rubbed my face with my hands,

"…..oww." I mumbled to myself. running my fingers through my hair when I sat up, attempting to tame my hair, but sighing when it just bounced back into place. I stood up and looked around, 'when did I fall back to sleep' I thought and stretched my arms over my head hearing a satisfying pop as my back realigned itself. 'where's Reno?' I wondered, but got my answer when I heard the shower running. I felt my face get hot with a blush, with the mental image of Reno taking a shower. A muffled yelp shook me of my thoughts, I crossed the room and stood in front of the slightly open bathroom door. I could smell the steam and the products Reno was using, and I was about to ask what was wrong when the water was suddenly shut off, and a shivering wet, and mostly naked Reno came running out of the bathroom, and smack into my chest with an 'oomf!' I quickly wrapped my arms around him so he wouldn't fall backwards in the puddle of water on the floor. He was shivering, when he looked up at me with a nervous smile and a 'oh, hello there.' I released him carefully, making sure he wouldn't fall, and stepped back. He rubbed the back of his head with an awkward laugh and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"so were you waiting for the bathroom?" he asked but I wasn't listening; I was hypnotized by a water droplet that started from his collar bone and slid lower down his chest to his fit stomach, and lower, lower until it was caught by the fluffy towel loosely held around his hips.

"….cloud?….cloud!" I heard him say loudly and snap his fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"hmm…?" I said absently and shook my head, "sorry, what where you saying?" I asked and blushed slightly when gave me a calculating look, then smirked. He gave me an evil look, and the first thought in my head was: 'uh-oh' he sauntered into his bedroom purposely leaving the door open and proceeded to ruffle through his drawers for pajamas dropping his towel suddenly. I turned around and took a deep breath to calm myself. I heard him chuckle at me and I turned around to face him after I was sure he was done changing. He was leaning on the door frame when I looked at him, he was now semi clothed in loose pajama pants, leaving his chest exposed and his damp red hair to cascade down his back and over one of his shoulders. I offered a smile when he raised one of his eyebrows at me.

~~~~Reno PoV~~~~

I watched with amusement as Cloud shifted around awkwardly, I saw the way he was looking at me before. But I decided to save that interesting piece of info away for later, and give Cloudy a break.

I pushed myself off the doorframe and walked into the kitchen, it was pretty late, and the only thing I had to eat today was a slightly burnt bagel.

"yo Cloud, you hungry?" I asked as I opened my fridge to peer inside. I heard Cloud walk over behind me. He made a face when I took out a box of takeout.

"what? Its not that old" I said and sniffed it I winced a bit afterwards. He scrunched up his nose at it, probly able to smell it from across my kitchen.

"ok, so maybe it is that old." I said and tossed it in the trash.

"well… I don't really have anything else to eat besides cereal and apples, and I don't even have any milk." I said with a sigh, my stomach growled loudly in protest to my stalling. I saw Cloud tilt his head like a confused dog and stare at me, "….was that your stomach?" he asked and looked up at me from where he was sitting at the table.

"you heard that?" I asked I was grabbing the cereal and some bowls.

He shrugged, "yeah, when I'm in human form I still have good hearing" he said and pulled on of the bowls closer to him and waiting for me to bring the other box of cereal over.

"really? What else?" I asked and sat to pour my cereal into my own bowl.

"just hearing, smell, and stamina." he answered and picked up a piece of cereal and popped it into his mouth.

"that's cool," I replied and tossed a piece into the air catching it in my mouth.

We talked back and fourth for a wile, I found out he could transform partially, meaning he could have his ears, tail, claws and teeth out -separately or together- without having to fully transform.

The conversation dimmed down when we were done eating and migrated into the living room to sit on the couch and watch T.V

**An: ok this is part 1, the next part will be uploaded shortly, I have to type it up for it is already written down. Yay for thinking ahead! I also haven't answered your questions yet ether, I just noticed that… '-'**

**Review and wolf Cloud will give you a big kiss!**

_**Wolf Cloud: 0.o *grumble, whine yip* (why do you volunteer me for this kind of stuff?)**_

**Because its fun!**

_**Wolf Cloud: *grunt* (whatever…)*whine, puppy eyes* (review?)**_


	5. of moonlight and teases: part 2

_**AN: ok, so I guess shortly translates into: more than a couple months later….-.- , but this wasn't done on purpose! I was sick! Honest! *puts right hand up* scouts honor!**_

_**And this chapter is very un beta'd (not that that other chapters were ether) so this is kinda a short sucky chapter…the next chapter will make up for this one I promise**_

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own final fantasy, or its characters. I am only a poor fangirl who likes to write stories about them! **_**I. own. NOTHING! **_**Nothing at all! *eye twitch* except the plot… the plot is mine… **

In the dark- Of moonlight and teases part 2

We sat on the couch for about 2 or so hours before I was suddenly attacked by a yawn, "ok," I said finally giving in and stretched my arms over my head "I'm beat."

Cloud reached over and took the remote off the coffee table and switched off the TV. I walked to my room with Cloud following behind me, I sat heavily down onto my bed and yawned again.

"Reno…?" I heard Cloud whisper softly, but loud enough for me to open my eyes that I hadn't realized I had closed. I reopened my lazy eyes to see him opening my closet and taking out a pillow,

"I'm gunna crash on the couch." he said and vaguely pointed in the direction of the living room couch.

"no ya ain't." I said firmly, standing up to close my bedroom door. He tilted his head in a confused manner, he furrowed his brows cutely for a second before asking: "what? Why not?"

I walked closer to him and plucked the pillow from his grasp and throwing it onto the king sized mattress.

"I said: you aren't sleepin in da livin' room." I said and sat on the bed, giving him a pointed look. He sighed and shifted a bit seemingly contemplating his choice of actions.

"look Cloudy, that couch my be comfy to sit on but it is horrible for the back, I cant remember how many times I woke up hurtin' befo-" I stopped mid sentence, and stole a glance at my ihome, _'AAAAHHHHHHHH! SHIT shit, shit, shit!_' I didn't even spare a glance at Cloud before dashing out of the room.

"shit!" I said a little louder than I intended to. I searched through all my pockets, before finding my iphone. I tapped in the number I memorized by heart, "hey Tseng, bossman…." I started when I heard a groggy not quite hello, "can I take tomorrow off? I need to start using that vacation time I have saved up anyways." I heard a grunt then a 'do you possibly know what time it is, Reno?' I cringed a bit; yeah. Its early, a little past 3 in the morning to be exact.

He sighed again then grunted out a 'fine.' he hung up on me before I could say anything else.

"What is it with people hangin' up on me today?" I mumbled to myself as I walked back into my bedroom. Cloud was standing in the same spot when I entered the room, with a very confused expression.

"Had to phone inta work. I'm officially on vacation for a whole two weeks."

I sat down on my bed with a tired sigh, Cloud was still contemplating sleeping in the same bed, instead of on the couch.

"look," I said finally with a yawn, "why don't ya just phase? Then it would be less awkward." he seemed to think this over for a moment before nodding and walking out of the room, leaving the door open only a sliver to show he was coming back in. I smiled and flopped down onto the mattress. my smile soon dimmed when a thought came into my head _'why do I want Cloud to sleep in here with me anyways?_' i thought to myself and flung my arm over my face with a sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cloud PoV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me just enough so that Reno couldn't see me and that he knew I was coming back, I slipped the borrowed baggy pajama bottoms off and chucked them into the bathroom hamper.

_'Reno seemed spooked_,' I thought and crouched down onto my knees. _'the dogs have been showing up more and more lately….'_ I closed my eyes. _'ok I gotta clear my mind and focus now'_ I took a deep breath letting it out slowly. My limbs felt bulkier and heavy when my hands and feet turned into paws, my back bone extended out forming my tail and some of my bones cracked and rearranged. It didn't hurt anymore, like it did the first time I phased. I felt my teeth push back to make way for my larger wolf teeth and jaws. I shook my head as my thick coat of warm fur grew over my body, covering it completely. The bandages were put on loose enough so that the one around my neck wasn't choking me and the one around my middle didn't restrict movement. I shook again and twitched my ears around making sure I didn't forget those. I nudged open the door when I was done running through my mental checklist of phasing making sure I didn't forget anything. I looked around the room spotting Reno laying on the bed with his arm thrown over his eyes to block out the light and his feet still planted on the floor. I smirked and walked over to him, nudging my muzzle under him to wake him up.

"gah! Cold nose, cold nose!" he squealed and jumped up into a standing position on the bed. I laughed, -or panted- at his reaction. He smiled a little at me, then flopped into a sitting position on the bed, bouncing a bit. I looked his bed over, it was a king sized mattress with a solid oak frame -why Reno had a king sized mattress when he was the only one living here was beyond me- but it would hold my added weight easily. I climbed onto the bed when he finished settling into the blankets, and lay on the other side of the bed.

"Cloud c'mere" he said and patted the bed next to him, I shuffled closer to him and rested my large head on my paws facing him.

"why where those dogs on tha beach?" I heard him ask after a wile of him petting my fur.

I sighed, I had been waiting for him to ask me that. '**I don't know for sure.**' I paused for a moment before adding, '**we only know that someone is putting them there and I don't know why.**'

Reno stopped petting my fur, and I lifted my head up to look at him. "how do ya know that they were put there?" he asked cautiously. I huffed and looked down '**because I have seen them before.**' I growled and continued '**there usually in the sewers or in the shady back ally's but I have never seen them on the beach.**' Reno's eyes widened and he propped himself up on his elbows.

"how long have they been popping up for?" he asked, alarmed at the fact that I had seen them before.

'**a couple weeks now…**' I said and snarled, showing my teeth. The dogs could potentially hurt someone, and the dogs were victims themselves too. '**they come in stronger, faster, and more aggressive each time. And this isn't normal rabies ether.**' I pinned my ears back, but stopped snarling.

He gave me a confused look and I continued '**the dogs are being ejected with something making them aggressive, delirious and apparently stronger each time too.**' I looked down at my bandage, it should be mostly healed by now but in the morning it would be completely gone.

'**its like an….ummm…**' I thought drawing a blank to make it sound simpler

"like and enhanced form of rabies?" Reno supplied

I nodded and rested my head on his chest, pushing him back down onto the mattress in the process. I didn't want to continue the conversation right now.

He grunted when I pushed him down and when he was about to ask another question I slung a heavy paw onto his chest as well knocking the air from his lungs. He gave a slightly irritated sigh and stretched out his legs under the blankets and lifting his arm up so he could idly run his fingers through my soft fur, and using the other to switch off the lamp beside his bed with a: 'we will talk more about this tomorrow'.

The room was shroud in darkness except for a little slivers of moonlight shining through the blinds. Soon the only sounds in the room were his soft even snores. I sighed and shifted so that my body was closer to his, and slowly fell asleep to the sounds of traffic and Reno's steadily beating heart.

_**AN: ok this ends part 2 of this 2 part chapter, and there is still much more to come so don't worry! Yaaaay! Anyways I am probly gunna end up updating this every Sunday or something or if I have time between classes I will update sooner. Anyways! I will need a least one review for this next chapter! I have it almost done. So review! You know you want to! Oh! And I am going to upload some art of Cloud in his wolf form on deviant art some time soon. My deviant art profile: **__**http :/ runningsilverwolves . deviant art . c o m / **__**(just take out the spaces) **_


	6. morning sunrises and light breaths

**AN: ok so this is kinda an odd update, but whatever**

In the dark- of morning sunrises and light breaths

**Disclaimer: I _totally_ own final fantasy and all its characters! *sarcasm* **

Of morning sunrises and light breaths

~~~~Cloud PoV~~~

The bright sunlight shining through the window was blaring into my face without mercy, robbing me of my peaceful slumber. I snuggled back into the warmth of my pillow….which smelt particularly like cinnamon and oranges

'_kinda like Reno~'_ and was fleshy and…breathing…wait, wait, wait! Since when do pillows breathe? I opened my eyes to find that my 'pillow' was _Reno_, and some time in the middle of the night, -or morning- I had changed back into my human form and got under the blankets….and used Reno as a pillow apparently.

'…_great…this won't end well….'_ I thought to myself with a sigh, and as if to justify that thought Reno shifted in his sleep, wrapping his arms around me and trapping me more than I already was. I moved one of my legs to find that we had tangled ourselves together somehow. Reno shifted again, but this time he rested his head on my chest, when I propped myself up on my elbows. I lied back down giving up on my struggle for freedom for now, I was just going to have to wait until Reno woke up on his own….last time I woke him up physically his TURK instincts woke up before he did, and I ended up with a bruised kidney and a black eye. I wiggled a bit when his hair tickled my side; he furrowed his brows slightly and shifted closer in his sleep. He moved his leg up so he could curl into a partial ball, his leg rested in between my parted thighs. My eyes widened and I hissed between my clenched teeth; his thigh rested over my groin. His face scrunched up slightly, and I held my breath. He turned so that he could bury his face into my chest holding onto me tighter before relaxing again, his features smooth and his breathing even. I let out a shaky breath; his leg was still rubbing into my morning 'problem'. He groaned in his sleep, and mumbled something. I tried to concentrate closer on what he was saying. I could make out 'hmm Cloud….more…please...' I blushed; he was having _'that'_ kind of dream, that would explain the groan.

'_And apparently I was either teasing him or…._' I couldn't finish that thought when I saw his hand move under the blanket. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he let out a low moan of my name.

'_Oh Gaia!'_ I thought and squeezed my eyes closed, as much as I would hate to admit it, seeing Reno do '_that_' next to me was arousing, as well as embarrassing and frightening. I couldn't let him continue and possibly make a big mess, and possibly scar him for life –or me-

'_**You just want him awake so you can finish him off yourself~'**_ my inner voice taunted.

'_No, I just don't wanna scare him'_ I argued, in my head….

'_**sure~'**_ it mocked again.

"Oh great, now I'm arguing with myself…." I mumbled, with a sigh which turned into a low moan when the redhead next to me twitched.

"Alright it's now or never." I muttered and moved the arm that had fallen asleep from Reno's head cutting off circulation.

"Reno….Reno get up…" I whispered, when I got no response back I sighed. Then an idea came to me, and I smirked. I focused on my wolf tail to appear, and when it did I curled it so it was between my legs and wiggled it on Reno's bare foot. I watched with amusement as his eye brows furrowed, and he reached down to swat at the annoying objet that was my tail. I bit my lip and tried my hardest not to laugh, when he attempted to smother himself into my chest. Eventually he groaned and flopped onto his back with an arm flung over his eyes to block out the sun. I was both relieved and disappointed that his leg was removed from my 'issue'. I watched him, for a moment he just lied there with his arm over his face, when he removed it I could see that his eyes were squinted and staring at the ceiling when he yawned. His eyes went wide mid yawn and his jaw closed with an audible _click, _when he sat up and turned in my direction. His face was red with a rare blush, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"H-hiya, Cloudy…." I heard him stutter. I could feel the smirk grow on my face and before I had the chance to stop myself -or think it through-, I had already had the still blushing Reno pinned back down on the mattress with both wrists above his head in one hand, and the other was caressing face where his red tattoos were. I swear it was his blush that completely striped away all the self control I had. He swallowed and I watched his throat muscles work.

"Cloud?" I heard him whisper as he squirmed under me.

'I….I heard what you were saying wile you were sleeping Reno…" I drawled still smirking, he gasped, though I would suspect it was more from me teasingly running my hand up and down his smooth bare chest than from my statement.

"Heh…really? Wh-aaaah-t did ya hear?" he said with a slight quiver in his voice when I moved my cold hand over his side.

'_That blush~' _I inwardly moaned

I sat back on my heels, removing my hands from him and smirked.

"Oh I'll show you-" _**'~So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?~'**_

~~~~~Reno PoV~~~~

We both jumped a mile when his phone went off, I ended up sitting up fast and Cloud had to lean back so we wouldn't smash heads.

'_**~No one will ever change this animal I have become!~'**_ he jumped up off the bed and ran into the living room in search of his phone. Only then did I realize that his tail was swishing behind him as he went, and he was mostly naked. Save for the ace bandage still around his neck and torso although they seemed a little looser. I raised an eyebrow,

'_three days grace? …figures…' _I smirked and rolled my eyes, _'well at least it fits him…' _

I sighed and looked down at my still partially riled up self, and flopped down flinging an arm over my eyes.

'_**-elieve it's not the real me, some-'**_ the ringtone was cut off when I heard a: 'hello?'

I sat up and ran a hand through my disheveled hair, which didn't do much because it just bounced back into place anyways. I stood up and waddled into the hallway to see what got Cloud up so fast, making him forget for the moment that he was both naked, and not to mention, in the middle of something.

"-yes…no…I'll be there in a minute…." Was all I heard from the blonde before he sighed and hung up. I stood up straight from my place leaning on the wall and crossed my arms over my chest.

"what was that about, Blondie?" I asked in a little bit of a frustrated tone. He spun around, and gave me a surprised look.

"Reno!" he exclaimed and when he relaxed he rubbed the back of his neck. I was trying my damnedest not to look down and ogle him, staring straight into his eyes with a slightly wavering glare.

He chuckled uncomfortably for a second before saying "you seem pissed…."

'_damn right I'm pissed!' _I thought before shaking my head and leveling him with another glare.

"answer the question, Strife." I said in a more neutral tone. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and I'm pretty sure my right eye just twitched from his stalling…and effort not to examine his nakedness.

"More dogs were sighted in a warehouse close to here and some information…" he explained, I nodded and relaxed my posture, not feeling pissed but still frustrated. I walked back into the bedroom and ruffled through my dresser to find a pair of boxers that might fit him. I pulled out a pair of candy apple red boxers, that I was sure I hadn't ever worn. I threw them at Cloud who easily snagged them out of the air and raised an eyebrow at them before looking down and draining of all color for a moment before it was replaced with a beet red blush that stained his whole face down to his chest. I chuckled at his reaction. He gave me a funny look before quickly turning around and put them on. My eye caught something on the boxers and I looked closer. I snorted and doubled over laughing, clutching at my stomach. They had 'hot stuff' written on the ass in large cursive purple sparkly letters. He gave me a questioning look over his shoulder, I couldn't speak; I was gasping for air clutching at my stomach with one hand and pointing at the object of my amusement with the other. He walked into the bathroom to look in the full body mirror, and moved his tail to the side to read the text on his ass. He groaned and face palmed himself. I snorted -still lightly chuckling-, at his expression.

"where did you even _get_ these? ….do I even _want_ to know…?" he asked more to himself than me. But I'll answer anyway.

"they were a gag gift from Tseng…of all people." I leaned my shoulder on the bathroom door frame.

"Tseng…? Like your boss, Tseng..?" he said with surprise, "wow…I guess he does have a sense of humor…" he chuckled

"mmm yeah…a pretty dry one, yo…" I deadpanned, which made Cloud smirk. "y'should see what he got me last year…." I mumbled and looked down at my watch to check the time.

"yo Cloudy-cake, when do ya have ta be there by? 'cuz its almost 9 o'clock" I asked and when I looked up I saw his facial expression turn totally blank before morphing into one I could only describe as 'oh shit!' He scrambled passed me into the living room to grab his cloths that were still on the floor I watched him sort through his damaged cloths for something wearable. I grabbed a pair of jeans that were always large on me and a large blue-green shirt. I handed them to him and he nodded, walking into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth with the extra tooth brush I always had under the sink. This wasn't something new, when we would crash at each others house for whatever reason we would end up wearing the others cloths and/ or using their extra toothbrush, that is usually the mane reason I even have an extra one. His cloths were always a little too big for me because of his body structure, and mine were always just a little snug on him.

'_good thing I like baggy cloths…or else he wouldn't be able to fit in them'_ I thought to myself as I changed into ma pair of dark jeans, a blue t-shirt and a red hoodie. I ran around my apartment grabbing my keys, wallet, phone, knife and my retracted EMR. Putting them all into their designated pockets and securing my EMR on a belt loop on my hip. I ran into the bathroom as soon as Cloud had exited, to brush my teeth put on some deodorant and grab my goggles off the sink, placing them into their usual spot atop my head. I snagged my boots from the living room and tied up the laces in record time. The blond was leaning casually on the front door frame waiting for me when I looked up. I bit my lip when I saw him, the green shirt was hugging all the right places to show off his muscled chest and abs. the jeans weren't bad on him either. He nodded to me and we were about to exit the apartment when I spotted his tail,

"Yo Cloud" I warned he turned to me and I pointed at his tail. He 'oh yeah'd and soon it was gone. We exited my apartment into the crisp morning air, I inhaled deeply releasing with a happy sigh. I saw Cloud smile out of the corner of my eye.

"lets go." He said and started walking down the street I matched his pace and walked next to him.

As we walked I put my hair up in a low ponytail with the elastic I carried on my wrist. We walked for a wile in that direction before he told me to make a sharp left at the next ally. And right as I made the turn I bumped into a broad chest. Actually 'bumped' is too weak of a word; I ran smack into his chest, it kinda felt like I ran face first into a brick wall. Now, I'm not really tall per se, more like average height, but this guy was at least a head taller than me. He was wearing a thick vest type thing over a tight dark blue muscle shirt; he had what looked like military issue black combat boots, with faded blue jeans tucked inside. He only took a small step back to right his balance. I on the other hand jumped back out of shock and instinct to right my stance, and ended up hitting Cloud, knocking us both backwards. I spun myself around landing on my knees in between his legs, with one hand on either side of his head. I winced on impact squinting my eyes closed, when I opened them my breath hitched, our faces were so close together I could feel his warm breath ghost across my lips with each of his exhales. My eyes were drawn to his impossibly blue ones that were currently unreadable. His hands were still on my hips; I swallowed and slowly stood up offering him a hand to grab and pull himself up. He took my offered hand and cleared his throat when he stood right again, rubbing the spot on his head that had hit the pavement.

"Angeal" he greeted with a nod

"Good morning Cloud," he turned to me but I couldn't speak, luckily Cloud filled in for me.

"This is Reno, he's a Turk." He explained.

Angeal nodded "and Reno" he added on to his previous greeting. I just nodded dumbly.

My brain had officially fried; not only did I get cock-blocked _twice_ today, but my best friend knows Angeal Hewley. Like, SOLDIER _first class_ Angeal Hewley. He extended he arm out, and I took his hand in a firm but gentle shake.

"Nice to meet you Reno." He said with a smile. I nodded, and he turned to Cloud.

"I suppose he is coming with us?" he confirmed more than he asked, Cloud nodded.

We turned and started down the ally, which was disgusting by the way; graffiti covered almost every inch of the rough brick walls, along with used gum and other unnamed substances. As we got farther into the maze of alleyways I could see it get progressively worse. I shuddered; I couldn't even begin to think about what that gray-ish patch of dry crust was. Cloud was eyeing the walls too; he had a disturbed look on his face when he almost stepped in a puddle of half frozen black-ish brown goo that had settled into a pot hole. The walk was pretty uneventful and quiet; I had so many questions running through my head. And one of which was nagging consistently at me until I finally asked.

"So, spike. How in the hell do ya know someone like Angeal?"

'_Seriously! The dude is a friggin' delivery boy!_' I thought and waited for him to answer.

"Well…remember when I was trying out to be in SOLDIER?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah, butchu was only a recruit then…" I answered, I still don't understand

"Remember Zack?" I furrowed my eyebrows and gave him a confused look

'_Jeez, how can anyone forget him? Although I haven't seen him in a wile, you could never forget his cheerful personality or spiky hair_…' my eyes widened, '_oh yeah I forgot! Angeal was puppy's mentor person!_'

"Ah, so Zack introduced ya." I concluded, I heard Angeal chuckle from his position in front of us.

"Yes, the pup introduced us. But at the time Cloud here was only 15." He gestured to Cloud

I grinned, Cloud had been scrawny teenager; part of the reason why he wasn't accepted into the program.

The blond sighed with a smile, "Yeah, he couldn't resist. He just _had_ to introduce me to his mentor. ….Even though I was practically sweating buckets on how nervous I was…" he mumbled the last part.

But we heard anyway, and Angeal laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember! You were shaking in your boots and I thought you were going to have a heart attack or feint if I spoke to you." He teased.

I chuckled and nudged Cloud with an elbow; he grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like: '_your gunna pay for that, Turk._' I smirked, and continued to walk next to him. With one thought in my head: _'I can't wait~'_

**A.N: and so here ends this chappie. It was kinda odd, wasn't it? But we got a taste of Cloudy's inner horn dog. Or horn wolf! Lol! Sorry, bad joke…. But anyways we have Angeal! What other surprises await these two? Or more importantly; Reno? Y'all know the drill, one review fee for the next chapter!**


End file.
